WWE Network
The WWE Network is a subscription-based video streaming service owned by WWE, using the infrastructure of Major League Baseball Advanced Media. The concept was originally announced in 2011. On January 8, 2014, WWE announced the network would launch on February 24 in the United States. The company stated on July 31 that the service was expected to go live in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Singapore, Mexico, Spain, Turkey and the Nordics, among other countries starting on August 12. It was made available in the UK and Ireland, unexpectedly a week earlier than planned, on January 13, 2015, after a delay from the previous October,[ and is also expected to arrive in Italy, United Arab Emirates, Germany, Japan, India, China, Thailand, Philippines, and Malaysia at a future date. The WWE Network consists of both a 24-hour linear streaming channel and on-demand programming from WWE's library. Programming Original programming * All WWE pay-per-view events (currently 16) broadcast live. * WWE Network exclusive events broadcast live. * WWE NXT - Airs weekly on Wednesdays, including periodic special live episodes. * WWE Superstars - Airs weekly on Fridays. * Pre-shows for Raw and SmackDown and all WWE pay-per-views. * WWE Talking Smack - A weekly post-show for SmackDown hosted by Renee Young and Daniel Bryan. * WWE Main Event - Weekly added episodes with three weeks of delay (original broadcast continues to air on Hulu Plus). * WWE Cruiserweight Classic - Thirty-two of the greatest cruiserweights in the world battle it out to see who is the best in the world. Documentaries * WWE Original Specials - Documentaries on WWE personnel and events exclusive to the WWE Network. * WWE Beyond the Ring - Documentary portions of previously-released WWE DVDs featuring various performers, organizations, and storylines. * WWE 24 - A show that goes behind the scenes of WWE events and Superstars. * Breaking Ground - A special look at the WWE Performance Center and what it takes to become a WWE Superstar. * WWE Vintage - A show that showcases action from the extensive WWE video library, usually centered with a theme about a particular wrestler, major event (including WrestleMania), division, etc. Original Non-In Ring Programs * The Edge and Christian Show That Totally Reeks of Awesomeness - A comedy series and variety show starring Edge and Christian. * First Look - A first look at upcoming WWE Home Video releases. * Legends with JBL - An interview show hosted by John Bradshaw Layfield featuring WWE Legends. * Stone Cold Podcast - Interview series hosted by Stone Cold Steve Austin. * This Week in WWE - A weekly 30-minute recap of the past week's WWE action, hosted by Scott Stanford. * Ride Along - A show following WWE personalities as they drive from city to city. * Live! with Chris Jericho - Interview series hosted by Chris Jericho. * WWE Breaking News - Breaking news from WWE. * Unfiltered with Renee Young - Interview show hosted by Renee Young. Topics discussed include WWE Superstars' wrestling careers and stories, music, and movies. * WWE Culture Shock - Corey Graves reveals a variety of unique venues, customs, music, food, and people as WWE’s tour travels around the world. * Superstar Ink - Corey Graves asks WWE superstars about the meaning behind their tattoos. Also aired on YouTube. * Table For 3 - Three WWE personalities share stories over dinner. * Swerved - A hidden camera prank show featuring WWE performers. * Camp WWE - A TV-MA animated short-form comedy series with Seth Green. * Holy Foley! - A reality TV show starring Mick Foley and his family. * WWE Storytime - An animated series featuring WWE Superstars telling stories from the past. * As Seen On YouTube - The best of WWE's YouTube content. * Jerry Springer Too Hot for TV - Jerry Springer hosts this look back at some of WWE's most outrageous and embarrassing moments. * WWE Legends' House - A reality television series featuring several WWE legends. * The Monday Night War: WWE vs. WCW - A television series about the Monday Night Wars. * WWE Slam City - An animated series featuring current WWE talent, based on the Mattel toy line of the same name. * The WWE List - A fast paced, interactive series that tallies tweets from the WWE Universe to compile the most unusual lists ever in WWE History. * WWE WrestleMania Rewind - The first show named to be part of the network; a retrospective look at WrestleMania's memorable moments. * WWE Countdown - A top-10 countdown show based on interactive fan polls. * WWE Quick Hits - A monthly show with extra short clips from various DVDs & WWE Network shows. * WWE Rivalries - A show documenting rivalries in Wrestling. * WWE Music Power 10 - A monthly Top 10 WWE Music countdown show. * Tough Talk - A post-show to Tough Enough hosted by Byron Saxton. * Virtually every WWE, WCW, and ECW pay-per-view event ever produced is available for on-demand streaming. Although WWE promotes the selection as every pay-per-view ever made, a handful of international PPV events have not yet been made available. Encore broadcasts of Raw and SmackDown at least 30 days old (original broadcasts would continue to air exclusively on cable television). Additional content from WWE Libraries, which has a library of over 100,000 hours of programming, will be added over time. * Select episodes of World Class Championship Wrestling * Select episodes of ECW Hardcore TV from 1993-1994 and every episode from 1995-2000 * Every episode of ECW on TNN * Every episode of WCW Clash of the Champions * Every episode of WCW Monday Nitro * Every episode of WWE Saturday Night's Main Event * Every episode of seasons 1-5 of WWE Total Divas. * Select WWE Classics on Demand programming. * Select episodes of WWF Tuesday Night Titans from 1984-1985 * Select episode of WWE Tribute to the Troops * Select episodes of Prime Time Wrestling] from 1986-1987 * Every episode of WWE Tough Enough * Every WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony * Every episode of Raw from 1993-2007 (With the exception of Raw 141 and 366) and from 2012-present (With the exception of Raw 981) and select episodes from 2008-2009 * Every episode of SmackDown from 1999-2003 and 2012-present, select episodes from 2004-2011 * Every episode of NWA World Championship Wrestling Saturday Edition from November 2, 1985 to September 26, 1987 * Select episodes of Smoky Mountain Wrestling from 1994 * Select episodes of Mid-South Wrestling from 1982-1986 * Select episodes of AWA Championship Wrestling from 1986-1988 * Select episodes of Global Wrestling Federation from 1990-1992 Although the United States parental guidelines rating system rates most weekly WWE television programs TV-PG, the WWE Network broadcasts a wider range of content. A parental controls block is available and content rated TV-14 and TV-MA are preceded by an advisory warning. The network airs footage featuring Chris Benoit, but a general advisory warning is displayed before each airing; it marks the first major airing of Benoit footage or even mention of Benoit in said footage since his murder-suicide in 2007. However Benoit's tribute episode of Raw is the international recap version. WWF Over the Edge 1999, infamous for Owen Hart's death at the event, is also available for the first time since its original air date, however some portions of the event have been edited out of respect to the Hart family. Matches called with Jesse Ventura on commentary, which have previously been dubbed over due to a 1991 lawsuit, air with the original commentary. While the network promoted on-demand airings as being unedited, some instances of expletives, gestures, and all nudity are censored. Many programs were digitized for WWE 24/7 prior to the 2012 settlement with the World Wide Fund for Nature, and thus censor "WWF" and the "WWF scratch" logo. Some original music has been dubbed over with alternate tracks such as the original intro music to Saturday Night's Main Event (May 1985 - Jan 1988 episodes) which originally played "Obsession" by Animotion. At launch, all but one of New Jack's matches were removed from ECW pay-per-views, as was his surprise return at ECW Heat Wave 1998, due to a combination of musical rights issues over his entrance music and the inability to remove the music without losing the original commentary audio. The deleted matches were eventually reinstated with replacement music and newly recorded Joey Styles commentary. Several pay-per-views are copies of their condensed home video releases, rather than the live versions, and so are missing matches. Return To WWE